Lelouch, Will You Marry Me?
by Windrises
Summary: C. C. is tired of Lelouch not having the guts to propose, so she sets up her own proposal.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge had lived a life of danger, sadness, intimidation, and a lot of other unpleasant feelings. However, the arrival of C. C. brought feelings of hope and happiness into his life. He used to just see her as the person who gave him his geass, but he realized she was so much more. Lelouch was used to family members friends, and teammates betraying him, but C. C. didn't do that. She was always with him and he repaid her by never abandoning her, no matter how busy and chaotic his life got.

For a long time, Lelouch thought of C. C. as a platonic friend, but things changed when she kissed him. Lelouch tried to make his brain forget that moment, but his heart never did. He realized that C. C. had fallen in love with him and he was starting to get similar feelings.

C. C. had become used to losing the things in life, that she valued most. Her relationship with Lelouch had become a precious part of her heart and she never wanted to lose it. In order to make sure that they stay together forever, C. C. wanted Lelouch to propose to her. However, Lelouch was young and was in denial about wanting to get married.

One day, Lelouch went to the living room and started getting ready for the day. C. C. saw him and said, "Hi honey."

Lelouch replied, "Hi C. C. How is everything going?"

C. C. had been flipping through a wedding dress magazine. She hid it under some newspapers, to keep Lelouch from seeing. She said, "Things are okay, but they could be better."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "Just thinking about a question you're probably never going to ask me."

Lelouch took a long pause, so he could figure out what C. C. was trying to say. He looked at her and asked, "Are you referring to the engagement question?"

C. C. nervously smiled and answered, "Yes I am."

Lelouch was struggling to deal with this situation. He loved C. C. and wanted to spend eternity with her, but the thought of marriage scared him. Deep down, he felt like he didn't have the kindness or maturity to be a husband. He barely felt qualified enough to have a girlfriend. He said, "I don't think we should talk about marriage, yet. We should discuss the matter in a few years."

The thought of having to wait for years was too much for C. C. She said, "Lelouch, feel free to call me impatient, but I want to marry you sooner than that."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "C. C., I assure you that I want to always be with you, but I'm not ready for getting engaged."

C. C. gently hugged Lelouch, while saying, "When you're ready, just slip the ring on my finger. You don't even have to ask me, because my answer is yes and it'll always be yes."

Lelouch responded, "Okay, we might talk more about it, but not until this year is over."

C. C. was sick of Lelouch not having the guts to propose to her. She was dying to get engaged and despite Lelouch's denials, she knew he wanted the same thing.

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm going to get going."

Lelouch asked, "Where are you headed to?"

C. C. answered, "I'm having lunch with Empress Marianne."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out and replied, "Marianne's a crazy jerk."

C. C. responded, "Hey, she's your mom."

Lelouch replied, "But she's married to my dad, the biggest and craziest jerk of them all."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and responded, "I'll see you later."

An hour later, C. C. arrived at the Britannian palace's outside dining area. She sat down and greeted Marianne. C. C. said, "Hi Empress Marianne."

Marianne replied, "Greetings, future daughter."

C. C. was used to getting flustered, when Marianne called her that. However, this time, she was okay with it. She said, "I have problem."

Marianne smirked and replied, "You're filled with them."

C. C. angrily said, "Hey."

Marianne replied, "I'm sorry, future daughter."

C. C. said, "Speaking of that, I want to get engaged to Lelouch."

Marianne smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. You can put aside that silly denial game."

C. C. responded, "The problem is that Lelouch is keeping the game going."

Marianne rolled her eyes and replied, "How typical of him. When he was a kid, he would never stop playing chess with Clovis and Schneizel."

Emperor Charles overheard her, so he walked by, and said, "Seeing Lelouch constantly lose to Schneizel, in chess, was one of my greatest pleasures. I wish that Lelouch would lose at more than chess." He started walking away, while fantasizing about Lelouch getting defeated.

C. C. looked back at Marianne and said, "I want to get engaged to Lelouch, but he wants to wait years."

Marianne asked, "Years? That's too long. You two should of already been married."

C. C. replied, "I was thinking the same thing. I tried to help him get the guts to propose, but nothing worked out. He's a stubborn coward."

Marianne responded, "That's for sure."

C. C. got a sly smile on her face, while saying, "I have a solution."

Marianne asked, "What is it?"

C. C. shyly said, "I could propose to Lelouch, instead of him proposing to me."

Marianne shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid you can't do that."

C. C. had a confused look on her face, while asking, "Why not?"

Marianne said, "Only the guys are allowed to propose."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "That's sexist garbage. Women deserve the right to propose as much as men do."

Marianne calmly responded, "C. C., don't step over the line."

C. C. replied, "I'm not stepping over any lines. I'm going to propose to Lelouch."

Marianne sighed and responded, "I guess you should follow your heart then, future daughter."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Thank you, future mom." She gave Marianne a hug and started heading to the jewelry store.

A short time later, C. C. went to the jewelry store. She walked up to the store owner and asked, "Where are the wedding rings?"

The store owner replied, "We don't have any wedding rings." C. C. had a nervous look on her face. The store owner did an immature sounding laugh and said, "I was kidding around. We have a decent amount of wedding rings."

C. C. angrily stared at the store owner and asked, "Why do you pretend to have no wedding rings?"

The store owner explained, "It's a recurring joke. Whenever a customer asks where something is, I pretend the store doesn't have it. Watching the customers get scared is very amusing."

C. C. looked around and saw a silver wedding ring. She picked it up and admired it, before saying, "I'll buy a pair of these."

The store owner replied, "They're not for sale." C. C. suspected he was joking, but she was pretty nervous. The store owner sternly said, "Put those rings away. You can't buy them and you'll never be allowed to." C. C. had a sad look on her face, while putting the rings away. The store owner burst into laughter and said, "I was joking. The rings are for sale." C. C. slapped the store owner, paid for the rings, and walked out.

Lelouch walked by the jewelry store. He considered going in, but he still lacked the confidence to propose. He started walking away, but C. C. stepped out of the jewelry store and saw Lelouch.

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Greetings."

Lelouch asked, "What's up?"

C. C. said, "I'm taking you to dinner."

Lelouch looked mildly confused, while asking, "You are?"

C. C. said, "I sure am. Meet me at the restaurant, across the street, in an hour."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

C. C. went home and changed into a fancy blue dress. She looked at her reflection and admired her own appearance. She put the wedding rings in her purse and started heading to the restaurant.

A half hour later, C. C. arrived and started waiting for Lelouch. Lelouch arrived several minutes later, wearing a tuxedo he found at Goodwill. He saw C. C.'s dress and said, "Wowsers, you look so beautiful."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and replied, "You look beautiful too."

Lelouch was surprised to hear himself called beautiful. He looked at the waiter and said, "I know this is a weird question, but do I look beautiful?"

The snobbish waiter replied, "You look like crap. Just order your dinner and stop wasting my time."

Lelouch whispered, "This snob's never getting a tip."

C. C. loved pizza, so she said, "I'll have a large pepperoni pizza and a soda." Thinking about her order almost made her drool.

Lelouch replied, "I'll just have a small pizza and soda."

The waiter sighed and responded, "Okay, I'll get your crappy food ready." The waiter judged and mocked his co-workers, while walking to the kitchen.

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm glad that you agreed to go out with me."

Lelouch replied, "No problem, but it was sudden."

C. C. blushed and responded, "I had a sudden wish, for you and I to be together."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I can't think of anything better than being with you."

C. C. asked, "Do you really mean that?"

Lelouch started holding hands with her, while saying, "You're the brightest and most wonderful gift I've ever gotten. Without you, I'm a zero, but with you, I feel like I have everything."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same way and I want to advance our relationship."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Advance?"

C. C. got down on one knee and said, "Lelouch, will you marry me?"

Lelouch looked at her, while wondering what he should say. He was afraid of marriage and tried to avoid it. However, being married to C. C. would prove that she'll always be there for him. He wouldn't have to worry about having nobody to care and love him anymore. He had been left behind by dozens of people. C. C. was the most trusting and loving person in his life and because of that, he always wanted to be with her. After taking a long pause, he smiled and said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

C. C. cried tears of happiness and kissed Lelouch. She said, "You made me the happiest witch in the world, Lelouch Lamperouge."

Lelouch hugged her, while saying, "And you made me the happiest warlock, C. C. Lamperouge."

C. C. had never been called Lamperouge before and she looked forward to officially being a Lamperouge, by becoming Lelouch's wife. She put a ring on Lelouch's finger. Lelouch started crying happy tears. C. C. started sobbing too. Despite all the crying, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
